My Name
by mbscene
Summary: Nyotalia! OneSided! SpainxEngland, PrussiaxSpain Sexual themes, involves the ever popular Band AU.


Carmen Carriedo was huddled up on the floor next to her bed. She was sad and angry, and decided to handle her frustrations by blasting Joy Division and ignoring her responsibilities for the day, with a cigarette in her hand.

"Cam, why are you doing this? You have a gig in four hours, and you haven't showered in a week. I can literally smell the beer I had with you last Friday."

"She's out fucking someone. I know it."

Julchen quirked her eyebrow. It wasn't like her to get upset. _Although she still looks amazingly hot with that cigarette in her hand. Mein gott, she looked fucking dangerous._

Carmen exhaled smoke, keeping her olive-coloured eyes on the ceiling, exposing her neck and driving Julchen crazy, and continued.

"She keeps telling me how she's too tired to go out, but I always catch her 'having lunch' with Amelia, or 'taking a walk' with Anya."

"Cam-"

Scarlet eyes were downcast. She couldn't stand seeing Carmen so obsessed with someone else.

"What, she's sick of me already? We've gone through so much together."

"Cammy, you guys aren't dating or anything. Why are you being so possessive over her?"

The woman kept quiet, instead choosing to take another drag from her cigarette.

"Carmen, answer me. You're going to see her in a few hours, you need to get it together."

"….I'm sad. I love her much more than she loves me. We used to make out, make love. She did tell me not to get attached. And now she can't even reply my messages."

Julchen was surprised. She knew about their "special" friendship, but never dreamed that Carmen would be the one to get attached. In fact, Carmen had always seemed to be out of Alice's league. The bespectacled blonde came across as, well, a nerd. The long skirts and sweaters had given Julchen the impression that she was rather prudish.

Speechless, all she did was gape at Carmen.

"Gee, great talk Jules, thanks." Carmen mumbled sarcastically.

"I guess I should at least practice a little bit." She sighed, moving to pick up her guitar.

"Wait, Cam." Julchen smirked, idea forming in her head. Getting up and pushing the Spanish beauty back down onto the ground, she straddled her.

"I'll help you forget about Alice."

"Fuck, wait, what?"

Julchen kissed Carmen with ferocity, long pent-up feelings finally coming out to play. She slipped her hands under her shirt, choosing to snake an arm around her waist afterwards. Carmen seemed to melt into her touch, and Jules took her non-resistance as a "Hell yes, I need you now". To the German, the situation was perfect. Save for the fact that Carmen was moaning a certain Briton's name instead of hers. Orgasm after orgasm, the poor girl was writhing beneath Julchen, who was on the verge of tears.

 _But it's alright. She'll learn my name soon enough._

Julchen angrily marked Carmen's skin, occasionally moving up to bite her bruised lips, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Shit, Al-"

"I'm Jules, don't fucking forget who I am." Julchen snarled, having had enough of hearing some irrelevant bitch's name escape her lover's mouth. She bit Carmen's shoulder harshly, resulting in blood delicately dripping down a sun-kissed shoulder blade.

Carmen left red welts down her pale back, and breathed into her ear.

"Julie." Carmen whispered.

Upon hearing her name, Julchen was sent over the edge and came hard.

Exhausted beyond belief, the girls lay panting.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" Carmen asked breathily.

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"How long have you loved me?"

Julchen's eyes widened in shock. _How the fuck did she know?_

As if she had read her mind, Carmen continued.

"You cared way too much that I wasn't screaming your name."

 _Oh. Shit. Well, I guess I should tell the truth._

"I loved you for way too long. And I still do."

Silence followed. All the way until the gig.

When the band had finished their set, and everyone was applauding, Carmen walked up to Julchen's drumset and told her "I want to love you too. Help me do that.".

Once they were backstage, alone in the dressing room, Julchen rejoiced, praising every deity she could think of, switching between English and German. Carmen captured her lips, smiling through the kisses.

Their hearts were heavy, and they would never tire of each other.


End file.
